Stay with me!
by carson34
Summary: Nick is facing a new change in his life with two kids.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This week I am going to try to write a fanfic for CSI:NY and Defiance soon. Please review and let me know what you think. Please follow me on twitter "Carson34ff".

* * *

**Flashback- How they started out**

Nick and Emma met back in 2000 and started to date in 2001. They were married in 2002 and got pregnant with their daughter Grace in 2006 and had their son Lucas in 2013. Nick had second thoughts when Emma joined the team and knew that there would be a risk. Emma assured him that their kids could handle this change.

* * *

Emma came home and knew that it was going be a while until Nick would come home. She had to leave since they needed to pick up the kids from their daycare.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Grace asked her mother. She had just turned seven about two weeks ago.

"Daddy's got a case baby girl. So he will be home as soon as he can." She told her daughter. She makes dinner and then gets her ready for bed. It's around 10pm and he is still not home yet. She climbs into bed and falls asleep. Around 3 in the morning, Nick walks into the house to find his wife and kids sound asleep. He figured that it would be an hour until the baby woke up for his feeding. He climbs into bed and falls sound asleep. The next morning he woke up to Grace climbing into bed next to her father.

"Hey sweetie. Where's mommy?" He said in a whisper to her. "Is she feeding brother?" His daughter shakes her head yes. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes, daddy." She responded to her father as he got out of bed and carries her down the stairs. About ten minutes later, Emma walks down the stairs.

"Hey, I told you to let daddy sleep." She said to her daughter as she hands their five month old son to her husband.

"I know but I was hungry mommy. Daddy fixed breakfast for us." Grace said to her mother as Emma sat down to eat. Before Emma could finish, their cell phone started to ring and they knew that they needed to get to work.

"I am going to go get dress." Grace said as she headed up stairs and got ready and came down so that way they could leave. Emma loaded up the car with the kids and headed to her mom's house. Nick got dress and went straight into work. Emma met the team at the crime scene and found something weird.

"Hey Nick." She called her husband over to wear she is at.

"Hey what's going on?" Nick responds to her.

"Look at this. Something's not right." She said to her husband right when there is a explosion going off. Nick wakes up to find her trapped under something and he tries to get her out.

"Hold on baby. I am going to get you out." Nick said to her as he watches her close her eyes. "Stay with me."

* * *

Author Note: I know that this is a short first chapter but I will make it another update next Tuesday morning with the second chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy your week!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I decided to write about five chapters in this storyline and I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you all for the reviews that you gave me from the first chapter.

* * *

**Crime Scene**

"Hey listen to me, I will get you out of here. I am going to go and get some help." Nick says to his wife as he moves to go and find the rest of the team. The rest of the team gets there and they started getting her out of there. It takes many hours to get her out of there and now they are at the hospital.

"Hey, is she okay?" Russell asks his friend.

"They don't know yet since it took about three hours to get her out." Nick reveals to him as they were sitting down in the waiting room. "You don't have to wait here with me."

"Yes, I do. She was on my work shift and so I need to help you go thou this." Russell says to him as the doctor walks up to them.

"What's going on with my wife?" Nick asks the doctor.

"She's in a coma now. She can have one visitor at a time." The doctor says to him. "I will show you her room."

Nick follows the doctor to his wife's room to find her on an oxygen. He sits down next to her and holds her hand.

"You need to wake up. I need you. Stay with me!" Nick says to his wife as they go through their first night with this new change.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Grace still has not woken up from her coma. Russell gave Nick time off until his wife woke up. Sara decides to visit and pick up some food for Nick.

"Hey, I brought you some food." Sara says putting the bag down in front of him. "Any changes?"

"Not yet." Nick says to his friend. "Thanks for coming"

Nick ate the food that she gave him. Nick knew that any moment she could wake up and they did not know what would be the impact of her coma.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Nick came back from work to find Grimson sitting with his wife. He smiled at his former boss and wife just sitting there.

"Hey thank you for coming." Nick says to his friend.

"You're welcome. Sara called me and told me what was going on." Grimson responds to him.

Nick sits next to him and watches Grace moving a little bit.

"Nick" She says quietly to her husband.

"Hey, I am right here." Nick says to taking her hand. "Gril, Go get the doctor."

* * *

**Author Note:** We got about three more chapters after this and I hope that you enjoy them. Please review and let me know what you think. Also if you have twitter, you can follow me at "Carson34ff" where I update daily with new or updating storylines.


	3. Author note

Sorry guys, Today and yesterday I have been having trouble with my computer. It's not starting up but with a black screen and a blinking CAPS lock. I will try to get it up as soon as My computer will work again. Sorry!


End file.
